Insert Redundant Title Here
by Tatiana Eleyna
Summary: A daughter of Artemis, a tragic past, and seemingly endless riches? Watch out, there's a Sue on the loose at Camp Half Blood!


**My Sue is back! I originally killed her in a Danny Phantom story called Insert Cliché Title Here, and this is the sequel to that, so you might want to read Insert Cliché Title Here before proceeding with this, but it's not necessary. ENJOY!**

**~Tatiana**

**WARNING: AS THIS IS A SUE FIC, THERE ARE LARGE AMOUNTS OF OOC! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK! There is also a bit of switching from first person to third person, but I think that is made fairly clear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Danny Phantom, or any of their related characters or plots. I only own this fic, T'ishna the alien Sue hunter, and Rose Mary Sue Harry Potter Josephyne Sy'lver Flower Bella Swan Chrysanthe'mum Kawaii Desu Chuck Norris Bluebell Edward Cullen Victorya Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Kiwi Kandy Steph'anye Stra'wberry Sparkles-Jackson.**

* * *

Like, HI! I'm Rose Mary Sue Harry Potter Josephyne Sy'lver Flower Bella Swan Chrysanthe'mum Kawaii Desu Chuck Norris Bluebell Edward Cullen Victorya Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Kiwi Kandy Steph'anye Stra'wberry Sparkles-Jackson!

I'm Percy Jackson's long-lost sister, which I TOTALLY knew even though I've never met him! But in order to properly introduce myself, I'll go through my UBER long and horrible past. Everyone totally sympathizes with me once they hear it.

My father was an uber rich doctor, like, the best in the world! Then one day, he lost his job! He had to become the second best! It brought so much shame on me! I had to sell all my only-worn-once designer clothes, and had to wear…get this…the BARGAIN BRAND! I was constantly made fun of and bullied. One time I even broke a nail!

And one guy, Danny Fenton, had the nerve to spurn my affections! He should have been honored I had tracked him down after he ditched me! But NO, he had to melt me in to a puddle! He accused me of being a Sue! Yeah, like that's true. Sues are nowhere near as fabulous as me. In fact, I'm too fabulous to stay melted. I reformed nearly instantly, but my oh so tragic run in with Danny and Plasmoosus isn't important.

Isn't my backstory tragic? Aren't you totally crying for me right now? Yeah, I totally thought you would.

On with the story. One day, when I was done getting my hourly mani/pedi, Artemis, disguised like a 12-year-old, appeared out of the woods near my mansion.

"There you are! My darling daughter, I've finally found you! I'm your loving mother Artemis!" Artemis said.

"Oh, I totally knew who you were the moment I first saw you. I'm just awesome like that," I said.

"Yes you are! You totally take after me in the regard! Come, I must take you to Camp Half Blood! It is there you truly belong, not stuck here wearing bargain brand clothes." Artemis waved her hand and my cheap rags were transformed into a dress made out of pure silver thread and moonlight. Of course, I could have done a better job, but I'd take it. It was a gift from my mother, after all.

Now to describe the dress and how it accentuated my every curve in excruciating detail. The gem-encrusted dress hugged my form perfectly, and showed off all my assets. I'm totally not a bit overweight, even though I eat nothing but junkfood. I couldn't see it, yet totally knew it, my cheap-conditioner-infused hair had been transformed back into it natural state. Waist length, silky, shiny, thick, luscious blonde with rainbow and silver streaks in it. My normally constantly color changing eyes had been transformed into a bright permanent silver, a color no one else in the world has, and it would set me apart as the one and only daughter of Artemis. I also had on tons of silver bracelets, necklaces, anklets, and a gem-encrusted tiara. The tiara alone was worth 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars.

"Now you look like a true daughter of Artemis. Let us go to Camp!" Artemis said. She waved her hand again, and suddenly we appeared at the top of a hill that had a pine tree on it. I totally knew the tree had once been Thalia, daughter of Zeus, but she's not important.

The entire camp was gathered on the hill to welcome me.

"Welcome, Rose Mary Sue Harry Potter Josephyne Sy'lver Flower Bella Swan Chrysanthe'mum Kawaii Desu Chuck Norris Bluebell Edward Cullen Victorya Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Kiwi Kandy Steph'anye Stra'wberry Sparkles-Jackson, one and only daughter of Artemis, to Camp Half Blood! We are not worthy to have someone as awesome as you in our presence!" said a centaur. Again, I totally knew his name was Chiron without having to be introduced. Everybody bowed, as they were not worthy to be in my presence.

"Did you say Rose Mary Sue Harry Potter Josephyne Sy'lver Flower Bella Swan Chrysanthe'mum Kawaii Desu Chuck Norris Bluebell Edward Cullen Victorya Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Kiwi Kandy Steph'anye Stra'wberry Sparkles-Jackson?! Somehow she's my long lost little sister, even though her dad is mortal and my dad is Posideon!" a voice shouted. A 16-year-old boy with black hair and sea green eyes ran up to me and hugged me. Normally, I don't let anyone touch me (except my stylists), but as Percy was family, he was an exception.

"Percy-san! I've missed you!" I shouted as a rushed up to him. He gathered me up in a bone crushing hug, and I hugged back. Just then, another boy with dark hair and eyes walked up to me and kissed me on the lips.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and I love you. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you 3 seconds ago. My heart beats with a never-ending fire for you!" he said. Artemis saw everything and was totally fine with it. I have this effect on guys. They can't resist me. Well, except Danny Fenton, but he's not important!

"Well, you're not the best looking, but I guess you'll do until I can get a proper boyfriend," I said in reply.

"Thank you for gracing me with this opportunity! I will do everything within my power to serve you!" Nico said.

I smiled. Artemis gestured for me to follow her, and headed into the camp. I hooked Percy and Nico around my arms and followed her, with the whole of Camp Half Blood following. We walked through an omega shaped ring of cabins and stopped in front of a rather plain one. Wood, with simple carvings on the eves of the roof and around the door and windows.

"This is my cabin, dear daughter. You will be living here from now on," said Artemis. I looked it over. This would not do. This cabin was FAR too plain for someone of my stature, being the one and only daughter of Artemis. I raised my eyebrow at Artemis.

"Do you really expect me to live in this dump? It's nowhere near awesome enough!" I said, disgruntled.

Artemis looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled.

"I understand," she said. She snapped her fingers and the cabin was transformed into a building even more glorious than my silver-moonlight dress. It stretched up into the clouds it was so tall, and was made of solid platinum bricks, and gold mortar. The windows were sheets of diamond, and the window panes were encrusted with yet more gems. Silver columns supported a gold roof over a 3-storey-high front porch. And best of all, it was all MINE!

I was thrilled! I pushed Percy, Nico, and Artemis inside so they could bask in my awesomeness. But before I could set foot inside, a voice with a very thick German sounding accent said, "HOLD EVERYTHING!"

A weird person walked around the corner, seemingly coming out of nowhere. She had bluish skin, lanky brown and blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, pointed ears, a red tattooish-looking thing over her eyes, and even worse, she was wearing GLASSES! (I of course don't need glasses. My eyesight is beyond perfect.)

The person-thing walked up to me, grabbed my arms, and began to throttle me.

"Do you have any idea what you have done here?! You have been here less than 15 minutes, and you have warped this camp beyond recognition!" the thing said.

"I've done no such thing. Only Sues warp things. These demigods have only realized their true place in life. Serving me," I said.

"Are you crazy?! How do you explain the fact that you have been treating everyone like trash, yet they still seem to love you? How do you explain the fact that you are the daughter of Artemis, when she is a maiden goddess? Meaning she has no children! How can you be Percy's sister?! You don't even share the same parents!"

"I learned my lesson lst tym…" I started to say, but I felt the girl's words start to affect my grammar. I can't be a Sue! I mean, I'm totally different than when I had the run in with Danny Fenton! Right?! RIGHT?!

"You know what? I don't need any of this. Go back to where ever it is you came from," I told the girl.

She narrowed her eyes, as the crowd cheered for me. "Watch your back. My name is T'ishna by the way! I'm a Sue hunter!" T'ishna said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Good bye!" I said, and snapped my fingers. T'ishna disappeared in a flash of gold light as I walked inside my new kawaii-desu mansion.

Things were going incredibly well for me. Percy, Nico, and Artemis had all decided to move in with me so we could all be together 24/7! It was so sugoi! Of course I would beat them all at everything we did, (have I mentioned I'm just that awesome?) but they were all great sports about it.

The one thing that really got on my nerves though, were all the sporks that constantly appeared in my path. I found one in my bed, another 2 in the floor boards, and yet another in my sandwich! I may know everything, but I couldn't tell where these sporks were coming from! I thought that ugly Sue hunter might be responsible, but seeing as how I did away with her, she couldn't have been!

* * *

**3rd person**

T'ishna was incredibly frustrated. The Sue still hadn't been killed by the sporks, and she must have planted over 2000. Hiding out underneath what used to be the Artemis cabin didn't help either. It smelled horrible.

Rose had sent her to an empty space, but thanks in part to a plothole and a magic pocketwatch, T'ishna had managed to find her way back to the warped Camp Half Blood with an industrial sized box of sporks she had found.

She was running low though, and only had a few more shots before she had to get more. T'ishna had an idea as to where she might place one of her last few sporks. She would wait until the 'camp' had assembled for dinner.

* * *

**1st person**

I glided to my throne at the dining pavilion, Nico still saying how much he loved me, Percy clinging to my arm, and Artemis carrying the train to my new solid gold dress. She was so nice that way!

Everyone was again singing my praises, recounting everything I had done for the camp in my few days here. I had cleared all the unclaimed campers out of the Hermes cabin and put them where they belonged (since I know everything) and MANY MANY other things, too many to mention! You might explode if I revealed my full level of awesomeness.

I smiled and waved at everyone as I passed, and signed a few autographs too. Just as I was climbing the steps though, I felt something poke the bottom of my snow white, tender, delicate foot. I lifted my foot, and there was a spork stuck in-between my dainty pedicured toes. A sparkling ruby drop of blood was streaming out of the wound. I immediately fainted, as I can't stand the sight of blood, yet I still knew everything that was going on. (Did I mention that I know everything?) I'm totally invulnerable to all weapons, apparently not counting sporks.

"Rose!" Nico cried out. He immediately rushed to my side and not thinking, had the audacity to pull the spork out! Needless to say, it didn't end well for me. (Again!)

* * *

**3rd person**

T'ishna watched in the shadows as Rose dissolved into a puddle of sparkly rainbow goop that slowly began to drip down the gem-encrusted throne, and Nico's hand. Everyone was gradually released from the trance Rose had held them under.

"Ick! What is this?" Nico said, holding up his hand, examining the goop. Percy looked, and shrugged. He had no clue either.

T'ishna walked up to them and pointing to the goo, said, "May I have that?"

Nico looked her over skeptically, but handed it to her.

"Thank you. I would do something about the Artemis cabin if I were you," she said. T'ishna put the goop into a jar, walked behind a pillar and vanished.

They had seen a lot of strange stuff, but Percy and Nico weren't sure what to make of that.

Artemis just happened to look over in the direction of the cabins, and when she saw what had happened to hers…well, that's a story for another day.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is wanted! Please review if you can!**


End file.
